


They Must Really Like Stairs

by whiskeycoffee (tsukidrama)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: But also, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, i like to imagine that Blue/Yellow gayness goes waaaay back into gem history, set before Pink's death, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukidrama/pseuds/whiskeycoffee
Summary: The Diamonds are alone together on Earth's moon base. Naturally, they behave very inappropriately and almost get caught doing so.





	They Must Really Like Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by what was 100% a throwaway comment made by Steven in "It Could've Been Great." 
> 
> I told myself I wouldn't ever write the gems with anything other than female genitalia, but after many, many daydreams of Blue getting dicked down.........I caved. Shoutout to my fucking weird ass sexual fantasies!

Blue Diamond sits in the command chair, absently scrolling through the blueprints of Pink’s colony. She opens up the future plans, double-checking everything once again. Spires, check. Kindergartens, check. Battle arenas, check. Galaxy warps, check. 

She sighs. As she expected, everything was set up just as it should be. Colonization could commence at any moment - yet it wasn't. No significant progress could be made as long as rebel forces were still active on the planet. 

Blue sighs. Her diplomatic investigation, the entire reason she had crossed the cosmos and come to Earth in the first place, had turned out to be useless in the end. There was no new information on the rebellion, and on top of that, Blue had lost one of her Sapphires. 

She is vaguely aware of the stairs below the platform sliding out of the walls, the noise echoing in the dome-shaped room. 

Blue mostly ignores it. She continues to scroll through the blueprints.

The reverberation of footsteps fill the room, growing louder until they come to a stop at the top of the steps. 

“Anything new?” asks the visitor, her voice powerful and radiating confidence. 

Blue’s eyes light up. She turns around in the chair to see the other gem, a smile blooming on her face. 

“Yellow!” she exclaims. 

The other Diamond meets her gaze with a slight smile of her own, tilting her head in response. She presses the differing panel embedded in the wall and the stairs below her slide back into themselves with rhythmic thunks. She begins to scale the steps leading up to the platform.

Blue stands and straightens her dress. “I thought you had already left for Homeworld.” 

Yellow shakes her head. “I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you.” 

Blue feels her face grow warm. She suppresses a nervous giggle, covering her face with her hands. “Well then come up here and do it already,” she says, letting her laugh out as she speaks. 

Yellow’s lips curl into a full-blown smirk as she continues up the stairs. Her hardened exterior begins to melt the closer she gets to Blue. The hard lines on her face soften, her shoulders loosen, and she lets herself relax. 

Yellow quite literally sweeps Blue off her feet when she reaches the top of the stairs, picking her up and twirling her around. Blue laughs out loud, and lands gracefully on her feet. Once she is stable, she stands on her toes to meet Yellow’s lips. 

Blue’s eyes slide closed as she leans into the kiss. She feels Yellow’s hands drift from her waist up her back, pulling her closer the higher her hands go. Blue stretches her arms out on top of Yellow’s shoulders. 

Yellow is the one to break the kiss. 

“Do you know why there are so many stairs to get up here? I hate it. Is it really necessary for Pink to have designed it this way. This is a base.”

Blue shrugs. “It’s isolated. Good for working.” 

Yellow nods. “We all have a lot of work.” She leans forwards and lays another kiss on Blue’s lips. 

Blue sinks back down to her toes. “That’s not my only goodbye, is it?” she pouts. 

Yellow scoffs playfully. “Did you have something else in mind?” 

“Maybe,” Blue says. She rises back up, teasingly brushing against Yellow’s lips before pulling away. She walks over to the control panel. 

“What are you doing on this base anyway?” Yellow asks, following her. 

Blue shakes her head. “I wanted to see exactly what Pink was planning with this colony, make sure everything was in order. Things on the surface are moving so slowly.” 

Yellow reaches around from behind Blue to circle her waist. “How far have the builders gotten in the blueprints?” 

“Ha,” Blue scoffs. She reaches down to the panel and taps a button, then slides it up to view the statistics. As they pop up on the screen, Yellow scoffs as well. 

“Three percent?” 

“You knew it was going slowly,” Blue says. 

“Not that slowly! What is Pink doing?” 

“She’s fighting the rebellion. I would have thought it was careless if I hadn’t seen the rebels myself.” 

Blue pauses. 

“They’re a genuine threat. It’s been hundreds of years and we still haven't come close to defeating them. I thought that was why you were here?” 

Yellow shrugs. “I was asked to give a consultation.” 

Blue’s nose crinkles. She turns in Yellow’s arms to look at her. “Can I ask what your advice was?” 

“The usual,” Yellow says dismissively. Her eyes remained fixed on the screen. She looks it up and down, dismayed. “Her soldiers need to buckle down and stop fooling around. The rebels need to be shattered.” 

Blue looks away. “I suppose it's the only way for the colony to continue.”

“It is.” Yellow says, adamant. 

Both Diamonds are quiet. 

Then, slowly, but with an obvious purpose, Yellow’s hands begin to slide down Blue’s hips. 

Blue hums with approval. She pushes herself against Yellow’s hips, and is met with a light chuckle. 

“Something wrong?” Blue inquires as she begins to roll her hips. 

“No, no,” Yellow replies, her amusement evident in her voice, “It’s just that somebody’s eager.” 

Blue hums, grinding down harder into her. “I’d never be eager to say goodbye.” 

“Mmm…” Yellow muses, “I think you’ll feel differently once I’m two fingers deep inside you.”

Blue can’t help but blush. She pulls away, face burning despite the heat pooling in her lower stomach. She turns around and takes a couple steps back until she’s up against the control panel. “There’s no need to be vulgar.” 

Yellow smirks, crossing her arms. “Are you saying that’s not what you want? I can just leave if you want the goodbyes to end right now.” 

“No!” Blue bursts out, the response instinctual. She covers her mouth, shocked at her own words. “I mean… please stay,” she says, “You know what I want.” 

Yellow doesn’t make her wait. She closes the distance between them, lips pressing against Blue’s. Blue kisses her back, wrapping her arms around the other gem. 

“Take off your dress,” Yellow whispers, breaking the kiss. 

Blue pulls her head back. “Already?” 

“Is there something you’re waiting for?” Yellow asks, running her hands down Blue’s sides.

Blue shivers as she shakes her head, “Never.” 

Yellow takes a step back. Still leaning against the control panel, Blue phases away the long, flowing garments with a shimmer of white light. She stands naked, exposed for all of space to see under the glass dome. 

Blue was not worried about being seen, but the feeling of exposure still lingered. Yellow is quiet as she takes in the sight of her. 

“Is there something you’re waiting for?” Blue echoes. She is obviously on edge, but her voice is just as full of sarcasm as she intends. 

Yellow’s smirk spreads into a full blown grin as she fires back, “Never.” 

She goes straight for Blue’s lips, kissing her with an eagerness that she would never express in words. She lifts Blue up and deposits her on the edge control panel. Blue can feel every ounce of her urgency as Yellow’s tongue pushes in, and she can feel every grain of desperation as Yellow’s hands travel down her body. The movement comes to a stop at her breasts, kneading the soft flesh and circling sensitive nipples. 

Blue gasps as Yellow’s fingers brush against her too hard. She feels Yellow smile against her lips as she moves to tweak the sensitive bud again. Blue’s mouth hangs open as she shakily breathes in, letting Yellow continue to kiss her. Her breath hitches as the other gem pinches the other nipple. Blue’s hand flies to grab Yellow’s wrist. 

Yellow’s hand stops its maneuvering, her mouth taking its place. kisses down her chin, over the line of her jawbone, and down onto her neck and chest. A hand drifts down to stroke Blue’s thighs. 

Blue stops breathing altogether as Yellow finally makes contact with the center of her restlessness. 

A graze of sharp teeth against her neck forces a gasp out of Blue. She impatiently rolls her hips as Yellow circles her clit. She bucks into Yellow’s touch until her fingers reach Blue’s entrance. Yellow lightly strokes up her slit, slipping just the tip of her middle finger inside.

“Fuck,” Yellow lifts her lips from Blue’s neck and lets out a low whistle, “You’re really wet, Blue.” 

Blue tries to push herself down onto Yellow’s fingers, only to have the other gem pull them away. “So fuck me,” she whines. 

Yellow lets out a small chuckle. “Come on, Blue. ‘Have some patience.’ Don’t you always say that?”

Blue glares at her, and wordlessly positions her hips so that Yellow could push in. It’s demanding enough that Yellow obliges, despite her snark.

“Mm...” Blue’s moan trails off as Yellow’s fingers slide into the slickness of her cunt. She rocks into Yellow’s fingers, letting out tiny whimpers as she urges the other gem to push in deeper. 

Yellow begins to move inside her, slowly at first. She pushes in and out, and Blue leans forward. Her head falls onto Yellow’s shoulder. 

“Harder,” she whispers, her hips bucking in time with Yellow’s fingers. Her eyes flutter closed as Yellow’s pace quickens, her thrusts more vigorous. 

Blue still doesn’t feel satisfied - she’s throbbing, and everything in her is screaming for something larger. 

“More,” she breathes, and she shudders in pleasure as Yellow adds a third finger. 

Yellow’s pace is fast and hard, and it sends ripples of intense feeling throughout her lower body. She 

“I need more,” Blue says, frantic, “I need more than your fingers.” 

“What do you want?” 

Blue’s eyes travel down to Yellow’s crotch, still fully clothed, and then back up to her face. It’s not usually something they did, but Blue knew that the burning inside wasn’t going to stop until she could have Yellow deep inside her. 

“Please,” Blue begs. 

Yellow’s face is unreadable in her moments of contemplation. After a few long seconds, she slowly nods her head in agreement. She phases off her clothes. 

“How do you want it?” 

Blue’s breathing is still heavy. She looks at Yellow from under heavy-lidded eyes. “You decide… Have me however you want me. I’m yours.” 

Yellow’s eyes narrow in lust, visibly overtaken by desire. Blue tilts her head back and spreads her legs in anticipation. She hears the slight zing of Yellow phasing her body. 

Yellow kisses her neck again, slowly and sweetly. Her hand returns to in between Blue’s thighs, rubbing her clit with her thumb as she rests her hand atop Blue’s mound. 

She leaves a trail of kisses in her wake as she makes her way back up to Blue’s lips. She kisses her softly. 

“Are you ready?” she asks, her voice gentle. 

Blue nods, and braces herself by gripping Yellow’s upper arms. 

Yellow repositions herself, her hands resting on the panel behind Blue. Several buttons light up, but neither takes the time to notice. Blue relaxes as Yellow lines herself up properly, and Blue shivers as she feels the pressure of Yellow’s cock press against her. She rubs up and down the length of Blue’s slit for an agonizing amount of time before Blue lets out a pathetic whine. 

“Yellow...” 

As Blue utters her name, Yellow comes to a stop. She places the head of the cock at Blue’s entrance, and slowly begins to press in. Blue breathes heavily and lets herself slump backwards, her elbows hitting even more buttons as she collapses against the panel. 

“Mmph…” Yellow grunts, pulling out, “Are you okay?”

Blue nods zealously, aching for the feeling of Yellow inside her. She grips the cock in between her legs and firmly puts the head back inside. She lifts her hips up for better leverage. Yellow moans, and her cock pulses against Blue. 

Finally, Yellow gives her what she wants. Her back arches as Yellow pushes inside. Blue’s mouth falls open, and Yellow quickly pulls her into a kiss. She keeps a hand between their bodies, rubbing Blue’s clit. 

She whimpers as Yellow pushes herself deeper inside. 

It’s big. Bigger than Blue had expected it to be. She was so full, and her body tightly squeezes around Yellow as she adjusts to the size of what was inside of her. 

After a few long seconds, Blue pushes her hips against Yellow’s and relaxes her thighs. Yellow takes the cue, and begins to shallowly move inside of her. 

“Ohhhh...” The moan draws itself out of Blue from deep inside her throat. She lets her grip on Yellow’s arms slacken. 

Yellow’s pace becomes more regular as Blue adjusts, and soon she begins to deepen her thrusts, hitting deeper inside of Blue’s body. 

“Stars, Blue,” Yellow manages between thrusts and moans, “This is so - oh, fuck - you feel so good.” 

Blue’s heavy breathing is her only response. She fervently meets Yellow’s thrusts, the bones of their hips grinding together every time Yellow hits the deepest part of Blue’s body. 

“Oh!” Blue screams suddenly, her whole body jolting as Yellow hits that elusive, overly sensitive spot inside of her. Her arms “Oh, fuck!” 

Yellow kisses the side of her neck, eliciting another exclamation from Blue, who reaches around to Yellow’s to wrap her arms around her back. She digs her fingers into Yellow’s skin to ground herself. Yellow exhales heavily as Blue’s nails rake down her back. Droplets of sweat have formed on her forehead, and her thrusts are becoming more erratic. 

Yellow kisses down the side of Blue’s neck, stopping every so often to gently suck on the sensitive skin. She reaches Blue’s shoulder and experimentally scrapes against the soft skin with her bottom teeth. Blue groans, trembling, and lets herself succumb to the feeling. Yellow gently nips small bits of skin, and then sinks her teeth into the soft flesh. Blue gasps in a mixture of pain and pleasure - both sensations travel straight to in between her legs. 

Every single part of Blue’s body is burning hot - from the breath escaping her lips to the heat of Yellow’s body against her own all the way to the coiling pressure building with every pound of Yellow’s cock inside of her. 

Still, even with all the heat inside her, Blue’s blood runs ice cold as she hears the rhythmic thunk of the staircase sliding out of the walls. 

“Y-yellow,” Blue chokes out, “Yellow, someone’s coming up the stairs.” 

Yellow’s head drops in between Blue’s breasts. 

“Shit,” she whispers, her voice wavering. “I can’t stop now, we have to finish.” 

A different type of jolt surges throughout every muscle in Blue’s body, and all of her hair stands on end. Despite her fear, she can’t help but feel the pressure filling up inside of her reach the top. 

“Yellow, we’re going to be seen.” 

Blue is frantic, wildly clutching onto Yellow as she continues to take the pounding. 

Yellow kisses in between Blue’s breasts, and drags her bottom lip all the way up to her collarbone. “If anyone sees,” she says in between thrusts, “we’ll shatter them. Don’t think about it, just focus on me.”

Yellow’s grip tightens; her thrusts are irregular, and she hammers herself into Blue all the way to the hilt.  
She feels as if Yellow has lit every nerve inside her aflame, and she lets her eyes fall halfway shut as she lets herself be consumed by the sensations Yellow elicits from her. She helplessly claws at the other gem’s back as Yellow repeatedly hits her G-spot. Blue whimpers and moans as she feels each slam of Yellow’s cock all the way down to her toes. 

Blue’s voice goes out as she comes, hard. Her mouth opens in an almost-silent gasp, only a tiny squeak slipping past her lips. Intensity overwhelms her, and she feels as if she is plunged into a state where everything around her except for Yellow dissipates. She holds onto Yellow as tightly as she can, rhythmically pulsing around her. Blue convulses violently. 

Yellow comes mere seconds behind Blue, thrusting in one final time before she releases inside of her. 

“Oh, Blue...” Yellow chokes. She makes a noise between a laugh and a scoff before lowering her head to kiss Blue’s chest. 

“Yellow,” Blue whispers, spent.

Yellow looks up at her, and the two lock eyes for a moment. 

Everything is perfect in moments like these, Blue thinks. Yellow’s usual cold demeanor is gone, and Blue feels as if she could wrap herself up in her arms forever. In Yellow’s eyes there is no agitation or scrutiny. All that Blue sees is what they have between them, a blissful type of love that only comes out to show its face except in moments such as these. Blue smiles, relishing the connection she is feeling, and pulls Yellow up to kiss her. 

The moment shatters as the sound of footsteps draws closer. Both Diamonds freeze. 

They break apart. Blue’s eyes are wide and full of alarm. 

“Hurry, phase your clothes back on,” Yellow says; 

Yellow steps aside, phasing away her now-soft cock as a gleam of light brings back her suit, wincing as the fabric presses against the multitude of scratches that litter her back. Blue hops off the control panel and rushes to be presentable. She phases back her dress and hood, the silky cloth fluttering down to rest against her skin. It feels heavy, even excessive compared to the nothing she had grown used to. She can feel Yellow’s load inside her, the warm, thick fluid dripping down her thigh. 

Regardless, Blue stands up straight. Yellow stands facing the screen, hands behind her back at attention. Both Diamonds are disheveled, frenzied and ashamed.

The footsteps grow louder and then stop. 

“My Diamond.”

Both of them turn to see a nervous-looking Peridot saluting at the top of the stairs. 

The green gem’s voice is nearly a squeak as she speaks. “The emergency alarm was activated. Should I call for additional assistance?” 

Yellow holds a hand up, and the Peridot’s voice dies in her throat. “That won’t be necessary.” 

“But, My Diamond, the alarm...” 

Blue hardens her glare, stepping forward to stand next to Yellow. “That won’t be necessary,” she repeats. 

The Peridot nervously salutes once again, and then scampers down the stairs. Yellow sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. 

“The emergency alarm?” she says slowly, as if it was the ludicrous thing she had ever heard. 

Blue suppresses a laugh. “I blame you, you’re the one who kept hitting the screen.” 

Yellow looks up. “You were sitting on it,” she says defensively, her lips curling into a smile. 

“Maybe you should be more careful next time,” Blue teases. 

Yellow turn on her heel to face Blue, slowly and languorously. “I think you like it when I’m not careful.” 

Blue steps towards Yellow, resting her hands on the other gem’s shoulders. She smooths the fabric that covers the thick padding. “I think you’re right.” 

Yellow smiles. Her gaze softens, and that fleeting look of affection returns to her face. 

“It’s time to actually say goodbye,” she says softly, resting her hands on Blue’s waist. 

Blue frowns. “So soon?” 

“Like I said, we all have a lot of work.” 

Blue looks away, crestfallen. “Can I at least get another kiss?” 

Yellow cups Blue’s face with one hand. “Of course.” 

They mutually close the gap. The kiss is tender and gentle, a sharp contrast from the roughness of their earlier sex. 

When the kiss comes to an end, Yellow strokes Blue’s cheek. “I’ll see you back on Homeworld,” she says. 

Blue nods, feeling disheartened as Yellow leaves the platform. She trails away, slowly walking back to the control panel as Yellow walks away. 

“Blue?” 

She whirls around to face Yellow, who is standing near the top of the spiral staircase. There is a playful smirk on her face. 

Blue can’t help but smile herself. 

Yellow chuckles. “On second thought, I’m glad there are so many stairs.” 

Blue smiles, and sinks back into the chair as the other Diamond begins to climb down. She lets her eyes slide, holding herself in her arms as she tries to recall what was left of Yellow’s touch on her skin. 

“Me too,” she replies, but Yellow is already gone.


End file.
